


Being Honest

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Hazuki Nagisa, consent is important, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Makoto stays at Rei's place after 10 years of not seeing each other.  Feelings surface, and hi-jinks ensue.





	Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, because I'm a total newb and who's gonna read my sh*t. Anyhow, I'm hopeful someone digs this. I enjoyed writing it, and I suppose that's the whole point. Have fun out there, babies.

"Thanks again, Rei! I feel terrible for imposing like this." Makoto swept into the house on a burst of frigid wind, glittering snow whirling as Rei quickly closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Nonsense! I'm thrilled to have you. Here, give me your bag and coat, and go sit by the fire; you must be frozen." Lifting Makoto's duffel to his shoulder, Rei hung Makoto's coat and gestured to the living room, a cozy flame crackling brightly behind the hearth. "I'll bring us some tea."  
  
"I hate to be a bother, but yeah, that sounds really good, actually. This storm is atrocious." As Makoto gratefully flopped down beside the fireplace, Rei stood undecided in the hallway for a brief moment, realizing he had no idea where to put Makoto's things. He hadn't known Makoto was coming until about 30 minutes prior, and there hadn't been an opportunity to figure out the logistics of two grown men sleeping in a very small apartment. Ultimately placing the bag in his bedroom, he tugged several blankets and a spare pillow from the closet and carried them to the couch, tossing them there before stepping to the kitchen to put on the kettle.  
  
Makoto swept his eyes around the room, smiling at the neatness and practicality of everything. It was clear that each item had its place, and Rei had made efficient use of the small space, allowing the room to feel cozy instead of cramped. "This place is so YOU, Rei. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Mm, couple years, maybe? I moved here for the job. Cream or sugar?"  
  
"Sugar would be great, thanks. Yeah, Nagisa told me about your promotion; Congratulations! Thank god that kid keeps in touch with everyone, or I wouldn't know anything about any of you!" Makoto's light, musical chuckling filled the room, and joined with the low whine of the kettle beginning to boil.  
  
"He's always been great about that." Rei snickered as he poured the steaming water, allowing himself a small, fond smile. "It's funny you called him a 'kid'; I still do that, myself. He may have his own children now, but I think somewhere in the back of my mind, he'll always be 15 years old."  
  
"Right? He'll always be a first year in high school, to me." Makoto laughed as Rei walked in, placing the tray on the coffee table and dropping to the floor beside Makoto, lithely tucking his legs underneath him.  
  
"It's just chamomile tea; I hope that's alright. I didn't want to make anything with caffeine, since it's so late already. Ah, but I definitely don't mind, if you'd prefer!" Rei turned a worried glance to his friend, mouth pulling into a cringe at his lack of manners.  
  
Grinning warmly, Makoto waved his hands, a light laugh bubbling up. "Rei, it's fine. It's perfect. Thank you so much for doing all of this in the first place; I don't know that I would have been so accommodating, if someone I hadn't spoken to in 10 years called me out of the blue needing a place to crash for the night."  
  
Rei chuckled, a low, indulgent sound, and lifted his cup to his lips to blow gently across the top. "I can't imagine you turning a complete STRANGER away, much less someone you knew. And it's really no trouble. I'm genuinely thrilled to have an opportunity to get caught up with you. I wish I were better about staying in touch; I just get so busy, and the day to day stuff just kind of... takes over, I guess?"  
  
"I'm the same way. Like, I swear, I'll look up from taking off my shoes and realize it's been a month since I last talked to my sister, or I'll think 'I'm going to email Haru when I get home from work', but then I don't remember until dinner's made and I'm showered and half-asleep in bed. And then it just kinda goes on that way until it's been long enough that I start to feel weird about contacting folks at all, like they'll be upset with me because I let it go for so long."  
  
"It takes two to tango, Makoto. I'd imagine we all feel pretty much the same about it. If you haven't heard from someone, you aren't the only one not reaching out." Rei watched as Makoto took a tentative sip of his tea, smiling when he wrapped his fingers around the mug for warmth. "So we didn't really get a chance to discuss it earlier on the phone; what brings you to Hirosaki?"  
  
Makoto's eyes flew to Rei over his cup, and he slapped his hand to his forehead in a dramatic 'how could I forget?' gesture. "Holy shit, right! I'm actually here for a job interview! The coast guard is looking to hire physical therapists for their training and educational staff in Aomori. Year-round position, pay is SWEET, and I think my resume is a pretty good match for what they're looking for. I'm actually really excited about it!"  
  
Feeling something shift eagerly in his thoughts, Rei took a quick breath, pasting on what he hoped was a natural, easy smile. "Really? That's fantastic! I'm sure you'll get it; you are the king of good impressions. Where would you live?"  
  
Makoto giggled at the compliment, dropping his cup to the table to pull his legs up and set his chin on his knees. "Thanks, Rei. I hope you're right. I'm thinking probably somewhere in between here and there, honestly… Aomori is a much bigger city than I'm used to, but there are plenty of towns in between where I think I could be happy. I'm trying not to think about it too much until I know whether I've got the job."  
  
"Of course. That's only logical. Don't want to get your hopes up," Rei breathed, and something in his tone pulled Makoto's eyes to him, Rei looking back at him quietly, expression unreadable.  
  
Makoto swiftly swung his gaze to his tea, pulling it to his mouth again. "A-ah, heh, um, r-right," he stammered, surprised at his own sudden shyness. As Makoto sipped, Rei watched as a blush spread across his cheeks and ran back over what he'd said, afraid he'd somehow given something away or said too much. "Ha, so um, how do you like it here, Rei? Quite a bit colder than where we grew up, huh?"  
  
"It is, at least in the winter." Rei was unable to tear his eyes from his friend, who was now staring intently at the floor, his pink cheeks highlighted by the flickering firelight. He is still utterly charming, Rei thought wistfully, and found himself imagining what it might be like to have Makoto within a 10 or 20 minute drive of his home, what it might be like to get to see him regularly. Clearing his throat softly, Rei took another drink before he spoke again. "It would be really nice to have you that close. I'll admit I get a bit lonely up here."  
  
Darting a glance to his dark-haired friend, Makoto found himself nervously laughing, the dancing flames making Rei's eyes sparkle beautifully behind his glasses. "Surely not too lonely, right? You've always drawn people to you. I remember Nagisa couldn't leave you ALONE until you joined the swim team, and we were all fascinated by you immediately. I don't think I've ever seen anyone work that hard." Makoto found himself a bit horrified as the words poured out of him, but his nervous babbling continued. "I bet you have tons of friends! And you probably have women busting down your door! Wow, what the hell am I even saying? That's really personal, isn't it? Haha, oh my god, I'm really sorry, I'm not even sure-"  
  
"Hey… Are you okay?" Makoto startled visibly when Rei reached over to place his hand on Makoto's knee. Immediately pulling back, Rei's eyebrows furrowed, concerned with Makoto's sudden strange behavior. "Um… I bet you're exhausted from traveling, and I'm sitting here keeping you awake. Please, help yourself to the shower and the bed. I'll be out here on the couch for tonight, so if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Standing slowly, almost as if he was afraid he would spook his inexplicably nervous friend, Rei stepped to the couch and began arranging the blankets. "Or are you hungry? I'd be happy to fix something up for you… I know it can be difficult to find decent food when you're trying to catch your trains."  
  
Focusing on the task at hand, Rei tucked in corners and smoothed out wrinkles. He spread out the last blanket, straightening and turning back to his friend, gasping as he realized Makoto was standing directly behind him. "So? Do you have a girlfriend, Rei?" Makoto inquired, leaning closer.  
  
WHAT? Rei's mind spit out. Didn't that come out of nowhere? Holy shit… He felt his nostrils flare, and he schooled his expression into one of indifference. "Makoto… no. Um, let me show you where the towels are." He turned away, feeling his own cheeks flushing, and Makoto's hand was suddenly on his arm.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Makoto murmured, and Rei's eyes snapped back to his. "You've always been gorgeous."  
  
His breath forced out of him in a surprised gust, Rei blinked rapidly and tried to sort out what exactly was going on. "Well. Ahm. Thank you." What in the world is he doing? Rei's panicked mind screamed. Don't misread the situation, don't do something stupid… Why does it seem like he's about to kiss me? Holy shit, is he going to kiss me? I want him to kiss me… "Um… Makoto?" Rei's eyes fell to Makoto's hand, still gripping his bicep.  
  
Noticing Rei's stare, Makoto dropped his hand to his side, laughing self-deprecatingly. "Oh Jesus, sorry. Haha, I have no idea what came over me just now." Throwing his hands to his face, he swiveled his body from Rei, stepping back across the room to deposit himself on the floor by his tea. "Or wait, crap, you were going to show me where the towels-"  
  
Makoto's words caught in his throat as Rei swiftly dropped to his hands and knees in front of him, pushing his face inches from Makoto's, his hands on either side of Makoto's lap. "I hope you'll forgive me for being so presumptuous, but I could have sworn you were about to kiss me just then, and if that's true, I didn't want to miss my chance." A playful grin tugged at the corners of Rei's lips, his eyes gleaming with mischief and a few other things Makoto hadn't seen in a long while. As Makoto's eyes slowly widened, Rei laughed quietly, the rumbly, deep sound causing a distinct shift below Makoto's waist. "Or perhaps, could I…?"  
  
Keeping his eyes on Makoto's, Rei slowly closed the gap between them, ready to back off at the slightest hint of displeasure, but Makoto said nothing, did nothing. Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined it going, Rei thought a bit disappointedly, and paused as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Do you want this?" he whispered, his bottom lip ghosting across Makoto's when he spoke. A second, two, then three, went by, and Rei resigned himself to the idea that he had misunderstood, and began to pull away.  
  
Suddenly Makoto crushed his mouth to Rei's, pinching their lips between their teeth as Rei's eyes flew open. Thrusting his fingers into Rei's hair, he tugged Rei against his face even harder. Rei wondered whether to be elated or terrified, worried their lips were going to bust. Has he never kissed anyone before? This fucking hurts! Pushing gently on Makoto's chest, he pulled himself away, having to lean back quite a bit when Makoto chased after him. "Um… Makoto? Can we… Let me um, here." Scootching closer, Rei slid his hands along Makoto's jawline, pushing his fingers into the hair on the back of his neck, and rested his thumbs on Makoto's cheeks. Rei placed his forehead against his friend's, closing his eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long; I want to get it right," he breathed, feeling Makoto's sharp inhale, and pushed his lips gently to Makoto's, holding them there briefly before he began to sweetly tug and kiss at Makoto's upper and bottom lip.  
  
"Oh my god, you taste so good, and your lips are so soft," Rei murmured, words slurred against Makoto's mouth, and Makoto seemed to snap out of a trance, groaning softly and wrapping his arms around Rei's back.  
  
"Mm, exactly how I imagined," Makoto replied, returning Rei's tender kisses with his own, and when he felt Rei's tongue push hesitantly against his lips, he parted them, allowing him access as he softly whimpered into Rei's mouth.  
  
As the fireplace crackled, the two dove into each other more and more hungrily, quiet moans punctuating the soft, wet sounds of their lips meeting and parting. Rei's hands slid from Makoto's face down his neck, and he pushed the collar of Makoto's shirt aside as he dropped his mouth to Makoto's collarbone. "May I?" he mouthed against his skin, Makoto humming his approval, and Rei began to suckle and lick along his shoulder, sliding up under his jaw and back to just below his ear. "Does that feel good?" he whispered into Makoto's ear, and felt a shudder pass through his friend. "Where else do you want me to kiss you?"  
  
Sighing hoarsely, Makoto pulled Rei's face back to his own, eagerly kissing him, and he grabbed Rei's hand and pushed it onto the strained fabric over his erection. Rei sucked in a harsh breath when he felt Makoto's arousal, opening his eyes to blurrily find Makoto staring back at him. "I want you to kiss me on your bed, Rei."  
  
Rei pulled himself back slightly, kissing Makoto's forehead, then locked eyes with his panting partner. "I would love that," he husked, and Makoto felt an involuntary breath puff from his nose at Rei's dilated pupils and reddened lips. Standing quickly, Rei offered his hand to help Makoto up, and they both forced themselves not to run as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom. As they entered, Rei used their joined hands to swing Makoto around, shoving him onto the bed and flicking on the bedside lamp.  
  
"You can leave the light off," Makoto stammered, looking away while Rei climbed on hands and knees to position himself over his blushing friend.  
  
"Mm, but I want to see you." Fingers deftly snagging at the hem of Makoto's shirt, he lifted it from him, Makoto raising his arms as Rei tugged it free and tossed it aside. "Oh my god… Don't be embarrassed, Makoto. Look at me. You're so fucking beautiful," Rei groaned, sliding his hands along Makoto's torso. "You have me so turned on, holy shit."  
  
Makoto's eyes were drawn to Rei's pants, swollen cock pushing at his fly, and Makoto sucked in a stuttered breath. "Rei…" His hands reached for the buttons of Rei's shirt, fingers trembling, and he made his way down, both men gasping with relief when he finished and Rei threw the thing across the room. "Oh wow… Rei, come down here, I want to feel you." Fingers tugging urgently at Rei's sides, he pulled Rei down to lay on top of him, closing his eyes as their chests pressed together.  
  
Rei yanked his glasses off and chucked them to the nightstand, burrowing his face into the crook of Makoto's neck while he took time to enjoy the feeling of Makoto's skin. "So… I don't want to presume or misunderstand, here. What would you like to do?" he asked quietly, lifting himself on his elbows to look Makoto in the eye.  
  
"You're so sweet, Rei. What do you think I want to do? Hahaha… I've never been with anyone who constantly asks for permission for every little thing; it's kind of embarrassing!!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Makoto. And certainly there are times when it's not necessary to ask for permission, as the context already implies consent. But as you and I barely know each other anymore, and have never engaged in this sort of… activity, I'm not about to assume anything. In fact… I kind of feel like you just issued me a challenge. Perhaps if I want to see more of that adorable blushing face, all I have to do is ask you for your consent to do every… little… thing?" The gleam in Rei's eyes was positively wicked, and Makoto felt his cock twitch even as his face suffused with blood.  
  
"I don't mean tha-"  
  
"Makoto, may I grind my cock against yours?"  
  
"OH MY GOD, Rei, don't-"  
  
"May I drag my fingertips along the gorgeous fucking muscles of your chest?"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"May I slowly circle my tongue along the skin of your nipple, biting and sucking at it gently, oh so gently?"  
  
"REI! Fucking stop it!"  
  
Rei's calm facade broke and he collapsed into guffaws, face pressed into Makoto's chest. "Makoto… I feel like I don't have permission to ask permission!! What's a thoughtful, conscientious lover to do?" Rei continued to giggle, pressing tiny, sweet kisses along Makoto's pecs.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to be thoughtful or conscientious?" Makoto shot back, his voice low, and Rei abruptly stopped laughing.  
  
Sitting back on his heels, Rei unashamedly looked his friend up and down, then swung his gaze back to Makoto's eyes, tucking his legs in between Makoto's thighs. "I see. If that's the case, then let's get a couple things worked out right now. I'm happy to just lay here with you, chatting until we fall asleep. I'd love for us to kiss a bit more. Or we could touch each other. Or suck each other off. I'd be happy with any of it; I'm so ecstatic you are in my bed right now, I could damn near ascend to the next astral plane. But in the interest of honesty, I would like to fuck you, and I specifically mean I'd like to bury my cock in your ass. I'm also assuming you are, in a roundabout way, telling me you don't necessarily want it to be gentle. Let me just say this, because it concerns me a bit, based on your behavior so far. If you say 'stop' or 'no', please know I will stop. I have never bought into that bullshit where that's supposed to be 'sexy'. So if you're the sort that wants to be bullied in bed, we are going to need a safeword or something, because I refuse to do anything I think you don't want or is hurting you." Rei reached down, unbuttoning Makoto's fly and dragging the zipper down. "Having said that… I quite enjoy getting rough in bed. So let's compromise. I promise not to ask for permission anymore if you will tell me exactly what you want right now, before we get started. Mm, and I'm happy to let you fuck me instead, if that's what you'd like to do. Okay?"  
  
Makoto gasped as Rei pushed his arms under Makoto's legs and lifted them in the air, yanking his underwear and pants off of him before he even had a chance to register what happened.  
  
"Rei… I'm having trouble believing this is you, right now. Did you just tell me you wanted t-to… bury your c-cock in my ass? And was that a magic trick just now? Did my pants just disappear into thin air? Um…" Makoto began to laugh, the sound slightly strained, and Rei quieted, dropping himself down to lay next to Makoto, rubbing a hand gently over his chest. "I feel like maybe I'm in over my head a bit here… It's been a long time, and I mean years, since I last did anything even remotely like this." Sucking in an enormous breath, Makoto blew it out slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself. "Maybe I'm a little afraid of you right now?"  
  
Rei's eyes closed, his thoughts spinning faster than he'd like, and he attempted to sort out something to say. Eventually deciding 'afraid' was likely the most important part of what Makoto had said, he eased himself from the bed, pulling out his desk chair to sit down, facing his friend on the bed, far enough away that he couldn't touch. "Okay. I'm sorry. I came on really strong just then, and I'm incredibly sorry I scared you. I've never been good at beating around the bush, so I tend to be very direct, and it seems maybe like that isn't how you like to do things. Which is totally okay, obviously. I just fucked up. I'm going to clean up our dishes from tea, and read a book on the couch for awhile. Please help yourself to the shower; I'll put out towels for you. You know where to find me if you need anything. Um. Sexual or not. Good night, Makoto."  
  
As Rei spoke, Makoto looked on with eyebrows raised in surprise, and when Rei stood and left the room, his mouth dropped open. What the… What the hell just happened? Makoto glanced down to his half-hard dick, then back to the door. Did he seriously just strip me naked and then walk off? Thinking over the conversation, Makoto decided Rei must have some incredible self-control. He had figured they'd rut around on each other bit, maybe jerk each other off, and… Well, he had hoped they could fall asleep in each other's arms. Makoto felt himself blush at the thought, and wondered how badly it would hurt in the coming weeks if he just fucked Rei like Rei had suggested, without any of the romance or feelings Makoto wanted. Holy shit it was tempting… he'd wanted Rei so bad for so long. But no, he decided. He couldn't do it. He found himself more than a little disappointed that Rei was apparently someone that COULD. He hadn't pegged Rei as someone who'd be all that into casual sex. Fuuuuuuuck… Then again, what did he expect, telling the man he wanted to be taken to bed? "Cocktease," he whispered at himself, and drug himself off the bed, heading for the bathroom.  
  
Rei heard the shower turn on, and sighed dejectedly. Scrubbing the cups likely a bit more vigorously than necessary, he cursed himself internally for fucking up the only chance he'd had in the 16 years he'd known Makoto to take things further than 'friends'. Dumping the excess water from the kettle, he cleaned up the splashes from the counter and trudged to the living room, flopping down on the couch. Dragging the book on the table over that he'd been reading when Makoto called, he flipped through a few pages before admitting to himself he likely wasn't going to be getting much reading done. This suuuuuucks… What did I do wrong? Christ, if he's such a shrinking violet, maybe it's best we didn't get involved with each other anyhow. I'd just be constantly embarrassing him. I don't know how to be any other way but honest with people. God, I'd give anything to have an opportunity to make him happy long-term, though… Maybe I could… No, I can't pretend to be something I'm not. And if that's what he needs, then he definitely doesn't need me around, fucking up his life. Dropping the book over his face, Rei allowed himself to pout a bit, mouth turned down sourly at his own stupidity.  
  
Peeking around the corner twenty minutes later, that was how Makoto found him, apparently asleep with a book on applied fluid mechanics balanced on his nose. "Ree-ii…" Makoto whispered, having resigned himself to telling Rei his conflicting thoughts, but feeling unsure whether it was important enough to wake him up. Makoto stepped closer, stopping at the back of the sofa, and looked down at his softly breathing friend. Oh shit… Makoto's teeth clenched, taking in the sight of a topless Ryuugazaki Rei sprawled across the couch, one arm draped carelessly off the edge, the other propped against the back of the sofa with his hand splayed alluringly over his abs. Oh god oh god… I seriously do not know if I have the strength to tell this man no if he asks me to have sex again. Maybe I'd better just go to sleep and forget this whole stupid night happened. If I set an alarm, I can be out of here before he wakes up… Yep. That's what I'm going to do. Forget this disaster of a night. Even as his mind unwaveringly chose this, he found his mouth opening again. "Rei. Ree-ii. Are you awake, Rei?"  
  
"Mm? Mmm, Makoto?" Rei's hands swung up to his face, colliding with the book and drawing a confused snort from him as he came to and realized where he was and what was going on. "Oh shit, I fell asleep… Makoto, do you need something?" The book was on the table in a flash, and Rei was sitting up, looking worriedly at his friend. "Do you need some food? Did you have everything you needed for the shower?"  
  
Closing his eyes against the onslaught of Rei's unbearably precious 'sleepy yet incredibly concerned' face, Makoto steeled himself and spoke. "I'm not hungry, and everything is fine. Thank you for letting me use your shower; I feel so much better. It gave me some time to think, too." Makoto quickly circled the couch and sat down in the space Rei had vacated when he sat up.  
  
Freezing slightly at Makoto's unexpected proximity, Rei mentally shook himself out of it and swung his body around to face Makoto, folding his legs up on the couch. "Time to think… I had some of that, too. I really owe you an enormous apology, Makoto. I had no-"  
  
"STOP, Rei. You didn't do anything wrong. I told you I wanted to go to bed, and you took me there. I haven't been entirely honest with you. Um. For a long time. Haha, shit. This is hard to say."  
  
Rei tilted his head slightly, his mouth falling open for a moment before he settled on his next words. "For a long time? I'm not sure what you're beating yourself up over, but we haven't even spoken since I graduated from college. So unless 'a long time' is like, 2 hours or something, you should probably give yourself a break."  
  
Slamming his face into his hands, Makoto growled out what sounded suspiciously like a drawn out 'fuuuuuuck'. "THAT'S JUST IT THOUGH. God DAMN it." Makoto swung his upper body towards Rei, holding out his hand.  
  
"Uh." Rei, eyes large and eyebrows knitted, slowly reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello. I'm Tachibana Makoto, and I've been in love with you since you came and visited Haru and myself for Obon my second year of university. I mean, maybe not 'in love', but definitely 'in feels that are much more than one would expect to feel for a friend'. But I hadn't really processed yet that I was into men at that point, so I just kinda… tried to ignore it? And then, tonight, when you were so willing to get it on, I think I maybe thought that I was about to get chewed up and spit out. So I-"  
  
"Are you serious?" Rei was squeezing Makoto's hand so hard it hurt.  
  
A slight grimace twisting his features, Makoto shook his head. "Why… would I lie about this?"  
  
Makoto was ready for a lot of things, acknowledging this was probably an enormous shock for Rei, but Rei's sudden, uncontrollable laughter was not within the span of reactions he'd prepared for. Attempting to tug his hand back from Rei unsuccessfully, Makoto felt himself bristling. "Look… I'm glad this is so fucking funny, but honestly, Rei. Give me a break. You're being a jackass right now."  
  
"NO! No no no no… no I'm… I don't… Hang on! You're…" Rei felt like he was laughing at a funeral, and it seemed virtually impossible to stop. Glaring mixed up with utter mortification, Makoto stood and did his best to walk away, Rei refusing to let go of his hand, leading to Rei being pulled from the couch, landing with a decidedly ungraceful thud as his shoulder scraped the corner of the coffee table. "OW ow ow ow shit!!"  
  
Makoto instantly felt terrible, and knelt to get a better look at the damage. "Oh Rei, you're bleeding… Oh no, that's gonna bruise. Where's your first aid kit? I'll get a bandage…"  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been… wait. How did you say it? I've had 'feels' for you since high school. I'm not sure what sort of impression I gave you, but holy shit. I wasn't just going to bang you and then kick your ass out. I want… I want us to make dinners together, and go on day trips together, and have a cooler with our names on it, and be those people that our friends roll their eyes at and refer to as 'they' because we never fucking do ANYthing without the other. I want to know what you look like when you sleep. Have matching tracksuits, for fuck's sake. I want to watch shitty TV with you and have inside jokes with you. We don't have to fuck, Jesus Christ, but please understand, right here, right now, that anything you feel for me, I return. Okay? I'm not afraid to use the word 'love', but if it's going to send you running, then call it whatever you want."  
  
"M-matching tracksuits? Rei? Hahaha oh my GOD," Makoto guffawed, and Rei lifted his head, his own giggles starting up again.  
  
"Right? We need them. And tattoos that say "ReiRei" and "MakoBaby" on our asscheeks…"  
  
"I WILL NOT GET A TAT-"  
  
"I'm fucking JOKING, oh my god, you are hilarious!"  
  
"And you are a jackass! I can't believe this… When did our sweet little Rei become such a mean-spirited MONSTER?!"  
  
Doing his best to catch his breath, Rei gasped, chest heaving, and pushed down the giggling. "So, wanna fuck or what? I just gave you all of my best lines… I expected you to have your mouth on my dick by now." Thunderstruck, Makoto's laughing stopped and his mouth fell open, unable to do anything but stare as Rei brought his head up and caught his eye. Eyes flying wide, Rei began waving his hands frantically. "Oh my… oh my GOD, Makoto, I'm fucking KIDDING! Jesus, you are a tender fucking blossom, aren't you? Makoto. I am in love with you, or at least, as much as one can be when one hasn't seen the other for 10 years. Go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow. And I promise not to molest you in any way until you are 100% certain you can trust me and the things I say. After that…" Rei stood, pulling himself up to his full height. "No holds barred, Makoto. I look forward to us utterly ruining each other. I can't wait to have to call in to work because you've completely destroyed my ass. Now. If you'll excuse me, it's my turn for the shower."  
  
Watching him disappear into the bathroom and close the door, Makoto found his face splitting into an enormous grin. I guess I'd better get this job, he thought, and made his way to Rei's bedroom, turning out the light as he snuggled in under the covers and closed his eyes, happier than he had been in years.


End file.
